Family Ties
by SkyGem
Summary: Yes, yes, it's another Damas doesn't die story. Nothing spectacular about it, but please read! Please r&r, no pairings or set plot as of yet, but may develop later on.


Summary: What if Damas didn't really die? What if, in their grief-stricken state, Jak and Daxter didn't see the slight rise and fall of his chest? When Damas finally regains consciousness, he finds himself lying in a bed somewhere, with the apparently very surprised doctor who was sent to check over his body before he was to be buried. When Jak learns that Damas isn't really dead, he feels torn between an incredible longing to see his father, and the fear of rejection. How will this reunion of father and son play out?

SkyeSyren: Hey all! Umm, I'm, like, really nervous at the moment. It feels like my first fanfiction all over again. By now, I've already written many stories for over 10 different fandoms, but this is my debut not only in the Jak and Daxter fandom, but the whole Games category. And, considering this is my first update since I've changed my username, it really does feel like I'm back to square one . Anyways, guys, please r&r and try to go easy on me, ne?

* * *

**Damas**

A sharp pain in my torso pulled me from the deep void of unconsciousness. Groggily opening my eyes, I looked up at a ceiling I recognized right away. I was in my quarters. How did I get here anyway?

Hearing a small gasp from beside me, I looked over, and saw a short man, who looked absolutely astonished. Then, his hands fluttering around excitedly, he said, "Y-You're Majesty! You're alive after all! I had a feeling, but to think…..Oh! But this is a wonderful day! I must hurry and fetch young Mar! Oh, his Highness will be so wonderfully happy that you're alive!"

For a second, his words didn't properly register. _'Mar? Did he just say Mar? H-have they found him? Have they found my son?'_

Finally finding my voice, I stuttered, "D-did you just say Mar? My son? He's been found?"

Looking me in the eyes, he smiled kindly, and said, "Oh, yes, he's actually the one that carried you all the way here. Such a fine young man he's become. A bit older than I would've expected, but that's what happens when dealing with time travel, I suppose."

Then, without giving me a chance to respond, he said, "Now, if you'll please excuse me, your highness, I'll go fetch the others for you. How happy they'll be!"

For minutes after he left, I was barely able to form any coherent thoughts, that's how confused I was. How my thoughts were cluttered. _'Older? What did he mean by older? And what was that about time travelling?_

Before I could contemplate any longer, the door to my room was flung open, and a whole group of people came in. In the lead was Sig, followed by Seem, Ashelin, torn, and finally, Jak and Daxter.

Spreading his arms wide, Sig said loudly, "Your Majesty! You really are alive! What a joyous day this is! What a celebration it will be!"

Though his words were professional, I caught the glimmer of tears in his eyes, and smiled.

It was probably very rude of me, but I couldn't help blurting out, "Sig! Mar, where's Mar? T-the doctor said he had been found."

His smile immediately disappeared, and the expression that replaced it was hard to describe. He didn't look upset, per se, more expectant, and possibly a bit worried.

With my heart drumming, I watched as everyone stepped to the side, except Jak and Daxter. I watched curiously as Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder, leaving him to walk forward alone. He walked right up to my bed, and dropped to the floor in front of me. He looked down instead of looking at me, seeming more fidgety than usual.

"Jak?" I said, confused. "Is there something wrong? D-did something happen to my son?"

Seeming to steel himself, he finally lifted his head, and stared straight into my eyes, opening his mouth as if to say something. The intensity of his eyes surprised me. They were a bright crystal, even clouded as they were with something akin to fear. They were expressive, gentle and kind, as they had always been. They were utterly familiar, and in that moment, I knew who he was. Gathering him into a clumsy but gentle embrace, I whispered, "My son…"

He seemed surprised at first, then returned the hug, saying haltingly, "F-father."

As I let go of him, Daxter and the others broke into cheers of approval, and Sig's odd expression of expectance was replaced by pure joy, but I barely noticed any of this. Looking at Jak, I attempted a smile, but was instead overcome with tears.

Looking worried, Jak said, "Damas! I-I mean dad! Is there something wrong?"

I just smiled shakily through my tears and shook my head, saying, "You have no idea how I've been longing to see my little boy again. To find that I've missed his entire childhood indeed saddens me, but the feeling of pride that comes with learning that he's become the most courageous young man I've ever known overpowers that by a long-shot. I'm so proud of you, my son."

He smiled happily, and his expression in that moment was so carefree, that I was suddenly taken back to when he was a kid, and the waterworks started all over again. This time, instead of worrying, Jak just laughed instead, and soon, I, and everyone else, were laughing with him. After a few minutes of laughing, Sig announced, "I'm sorry, you're Majesty, but we will take our leave now. There's still a lot to do."

I nodded in assent, and as Jak made to get up, Sig said, "Don't worry, Jak, you stay here and catch up with your father, I'm sure we can get along without you."

Smiling gratefully, Jak said, "Thanks, Sig."

We watched as they left, then, when they were gone, I broke the silence by saying, "So, why don't you explain to me about this whole time travel thing."

He grinned, then launched into his tale of time travel and dark eco, metal heads and the evil Praxis. For hours he talked, while I listened to these tales, scarcely able to believe some of his recounting. When he was finally done, hours had passed, and it was close to sundown. When he was finally done, he reached for a cup of water that was handed to him by one of the many enraptured servants stationed around the room for my convenience and safety.

Finding my voice, I said, "You've experience more adventure these past years most do in their entire lives.

He smiled, saying, "Well, that's what happens when you're from the house of Mar.

I laughed, "Well, I can't argue with that."

He looked as if he were about to say something more, when the doctor from earlier came in. Bowing low, he said, "Your Highness, I am so very sorry to interrupt, but I am afraid it is time for his Majesty to get some sleep. Your Highness can come and visit again tomorrow."

Looking a little disappointed, he got, saying, "Well, then, I guess we'll have to leave this until tomorrow."

I smiled, then motioned for him to come closer. When he did, I hugged him, and kissed him on the forehead, just as if he were a child. "Good night, then, my son."

Smiling, he said, "Good night, father. See you tomorrow."

* * *

SkyeSyren: So, what did you guys think? Again, please r&r, and let me know if you think I should continue this. Well, until next time, ciao!


End file.
